Sk8er boi
by Elf Friend Forever
Summary: Marron dumps Trunks because of his punk attitude. 5 years later she finds out what a big mistake she made. T/P. I don't recommend this story for Marron fans.


I just want to say, I DON'T hate Marron, it's just, I needed to make her be  
like she is.  
  
I don't recommend this story for Marron lovers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ  
  
Everything was going okay, what happened. She just did it. She never even  
told him about how she feels, about him being a whatever she had called him  
back there.  
  
Trunks walked down the street, with his head down. He couldn't believe it.  
Marron had broken up with him. And not JUST broken up with him. She had  
done it because he liked to fight; he always wore baggy clothes so that he  
could be comfortable and always rode his skateboard. She had said 'I want a  
guy who's not some punk, or at least is mature enough NOT to ride that  
thing!' she had referred to his skateboard  
  
'I guess I'm just not good enough for her' Trunks thought as he levitated  
and flew into the window. He had always done that, even though his mom  
yelled her lungs out at him. 'If I really love her then I would think about  
what's best for her. I should just let her go, let her find the right guy'  
  
5 years later  
  
Marron was sitting in her apartment, feeding her 5 month old baby. She had  
gotten herself pregnant by some guy she met at the club down the street.  
She never even got the chance to tell him. She sighed as her baby started  
crying, turning away from the bottle. She rocked it back and forth. Marron  
turned on the television and changed the channel to MTV.  
  
The young mother casually glanced at the screen, and then felt her heart  
stop; she turned back and rubbed her eyes. TRUNKS, dressed like a punk, in  
SSJ (probably to spike up his hair), was standing there with his band  
slamming on his guitar.  
  
She stood here for a few moments to register what she had just seen.  
Trunks. the guy she dumped because of his punk attitude, was now on MTV  
with 'Best Selling Band; written next to the song they were playing. She  
picked up the phone and called all her friends. They knew, and they were  
getting ready to go to his concert. They asked her if she wanted to come.  
She stuttered out 'Yes, Thanks' and hung up the phone.  
  
She was ready to go in a few minutes. She put her baby to sleep and went  
outside, where her friends picked her up.  
  
It HAD been Trunks. And he was amazing. Marron was no longer in shock. Of  
course, she would go backstage as soon as the concert ended and accept all  
his pleading and begging to take him back. Her friends and she were right  
in front of the stage. After the last song ended Trunks came out and said  
to the crowd:  
  
"Before this concert ends, I would like to introduce to you someone very  
special to me. Someone, who's going to do a song for us, too"  
  
Marron was sure he meant her, she was just about to climb onto the stage,  
but at that moment, another girl came from backstage. She had medium length  
black hair and black eyes. Marron stopped in her tracks. It was Pan. She  
was dressed in very baggy pants, a shirt with a skull on it, spiked  
bracelets and had a lot of eyeliner above and beneath her eyes.  
"Pan-chan, will do a song we wrote together, about a girl I used to know!"  
Trunks said, and walked off stage. His band came out instead, obviously to  
play Pan's background music.  
  
The crowd muttered appreciatively to each other, when they saw this,  
because this obviously meant that Pan, just like Trunks, sang naturally.  
  
The music started, and Pan began to sing:  
  
He was a boy,  
She was a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk,  
She did ballet,  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her,  
She'll never tell, secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a sk8er boi,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
She had a pretty face,  
But her head was up in space,  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
  
5 years from now,  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby she's all alone,  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees,  
Sk8er boi rockin up MTV.  
She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show.  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He was a sk8er boi,  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a super star,  
Slamming on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a sk8er boi,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star,  
Slamming on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Before she started the next part, she kneeled down, so her face would be  
somewhat level with Marron, who seemed shocked enough as it is. The whole  
crowd immediately turned to them, eager to see who the girl in the song  
was.  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how this story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.  
  
She stood up straight, and the crowed followed her movement, no longer  
staring at Marron.  
  
He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard,  
How we rock each other's world?  
  
I met the skater boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl he used to know.  
  
I met the skater boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl he used to know.  
  
Marron couldn't believe it. That song was about HER. SHE was the enemy SHE  
was the evil ex. The fans were slowly departing, but she did not, she  
determinedly jumped on stage and hurried behind the curtains. She found Pan  
and Trunks standing together. Trunks was sayiang:  
  
"That was great Panny!"  
  
When Marron jumped on him. She hugged him and said, without even a 'hello'  
after 5 whole years:  
  
"Of course I'll take you back Trunksy-poo!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" he yelled and pushed her off, so that she landed on her  
butt.  
  
"Geez Marron! I know you're stupid, but I never knew you were THIS stupid!  
Can't you even listen to a song!?" Pan said incredulously.  
  
Marron let out a great, fake sob and buried her face in her hands:  
  
"But Trunksie-poo! Remember how happy we were together!"  
  
"No I don't remember, because we never were, I'm happy with Pan, I love  
her. And she loves me for who I am! You never loved me, you're just trying  
to get back to me now because I'm famous!"  
  
Marron was now pretending to cry and sob uncontrollably. When Pan and  
Trunks didn't say anything, she looked up. They were walking away, hands  
around each other, not looking back once. 


End file.
